Unexpected Events
by LittleVervainTea
Summary: What happens if Carter and Sadie came to Hogwarts? Will they learn new things or discover a new enemy?
1. A Fresh Start

**A/N: This is my first cross-over fic so I hope you guys might like it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Kane Chronicles AND HARRY POTTER! That is all.**

**Sadie's POV**

I was practicing my magic while Carter was slashing around with his hooked sword . I managed to not pass out that much anymore on doing a lot of spells. After long hours of practice I decided to rest and eat for awhile with Khufu. He was munching on some Cheetos. His face was smeared with cheese. I grinned. I made myself a chicken sandwich with some Coke. I ate outside the patio. While I ate my sandwich I watched Philip of Macedonia, our albino alligator swimming around the river. Carter went out the house to the patio and sat down with me opening his own can of Coke. I noticed beads of sweat trickling down his forehead.

" So, you got any better with some spells?" he finally spoke up.

" Yeah, I think so." I took a sip with my Coke and a huge bite on my sandwich.

He nodded. We both watched Philip splashing around like crazy. I realized something was wrong, VERY wrong. I immediately ran towards the river with Carter following behind me. Philip was staring at me with a scared expression. I was confused with his expression when suddenly he dived down and disappeared. Carter was leaning forward beside me stared down at the water with a confused but angry expression. I felt the same way with Carter.

"What happened to Philip? Did he drown?" I said with a shaky voice. Carter's eyes were brimming with tears.

"He couldn't drown! The water's not that deep you know." his voice was cracking a little bit from the tears.

I hugged him. It was a nice sister-brother moment but then I heard a strange bubbling sound. We broke off from the hugged and stared at the bubbling water. There was an image but it looked all blurry and unclear. Carter too, was staring at it with his eyebrows nit together. Then I heard a splash. I turned and saw Carter jumped into the river. I jumped in to save him but as soon as I did that something sucked me in. The bubbling water started to turn into a tidal pool. I saw Carter waving frantically at me.

"Carter!" I yelled at him.

"Sadie!" his voice sounded distant.

Rushing water was the last thing I heard and saw. Everything went black.

Of course I didn't have my ivory tablet with me when I slept so my _ba_ drifted off to some place. It looked like a castle full of students. That place seemed to look like London but I didn't recognise this part. I've been living in London since my grandparents separated me and Carter. But I swore to Ra it was London. I saw school children wearing odd-looking robes. I flew inside the school. I was inside a classroom but I saw a couple of teachers waving their wands and saying spells. Whoa, is this some kind of magic school? I suddenly heard my name being called. My _ba_ then returned to my body.

I woke up coughing up water. My eyesight wasn't that good at all at first but after a few seconds it went clear. First thing I saw was Carter looking at me with worry and shaking me to wake up. Second thing was I saw a man with a very long gray beard.

"Wh-Where am I?" I managed to talk.

"Umm... Dumbledore might explain that to you." I assumed the man with the beard was Dumbledore.

"Hello there Sadie. Welcome to Hogwarts, school of wizardry and witchcraft." he said with a booming voice that made me sit up.

"Wizardry? Witchcraft!" I gaped in shock. Carter seemed that he knew it first than I did. He just nodded reassuringly at me.

"But how did I- we get here?" I asked again

"You appeared at the lake this morning." Dumbledore said.

"Uh-huh." I stared dumbfounded. This place felt a lot like London. I looked around the room. It was full of paintings and books. Wait! Is that girl in the painting moving?

Dumbledore might have noticed me staring at the painting with a shocked look on my face 'cause he chuckled at that.

"Not to worry. It is practically normal for paintings or pictures to move around like that here in Hogwarts or anywhere else in Diagon alley." he smiled.

Diagon Alley? I never heard of that place before. "Is that in London then?" I tried to stand up slowly with Carter helping me up.

"Well, actually you're right." I stared dumbfounded. That's far away from the mansion then!

Dumbledore supplied us with the right school supplies and uniforms. He lead us to the Great Hall. There were a couple of 11-12 year olds lined up infront . Professor McGonagall began to read a scroll full of names. She began to call out names alphabetically. After several students being sorted, It was Carter's turn.

"Carter Kane!" I heard Professor McGonagall announce his name. Everyone was looking at him with anticipation. He sat on the stool while Dumbledore set the hat one his head.

"Ah! Very difficult to sort you out. Hmm... Brave and clever yet pure blood. Uh...Gryffindor!" then a dark-haired man stood up looking outraged.

"Gryffindor? He might as well be a Slytherin if he is pureblood!" the man shouted angrily at Dumbledore. Pureblood? What does that mean? Carter never told me anything. I stared at Carter hard. But he tried to keep his eyes averted from me.

"Now,now calm yourself Snape. The Sorting Hat is NEVER wrong." Dumbledore said that in a surprisingly calm tone. Snape, I assumed shrank down on his seat and mumbled angrily about waste of purebloods or something. Carter slid off the stool and walked to the Gryffindor table.I heard applauses in the room. I was hoping I got Gryffindor with Carter. I didn't want to get separated with him again.

"Sadie Kane! Your next." I caught a couple of whispers and stares. I knew what they were thinking. I can tell from the looks of the Gryffindor table. I timidly sat on the stool. The hat was set on my head.

"Slytherin!" the hat didn't hesitate on saying it. I blinked my eyes. But how? Dumbledore took the hat off me and I walked slowly to the Slytherin table. I frowned at Carter. He also frowned back knowing we're separated.

After the sorting we started to eat dinner.

I ate sadly. A boy with silver blonde hair sat down beside me.

"Why should you be glum? You're a Slytherin! Pureblood. Your brother is such an unfortunate boy being stuck in a house full of mudbloods." I stared at him. What did he say? Mudbloods?

"What's this Pureblood and Mudblood business anyway? You make it sound like its a big of a deal." he shuffled in his seat then stared at me coldly he explained to me the whole time while eating dinner. He finished with a heavy sigh as if he finished fighting 10 Set monsters in a day.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Of course you heard about me." he gave me a smirk. I nodded to play along. After the meal, I walked out of the Great Hall with Carter.

"Why are you in Gryffindor?" I yelled at him. His expression was just blank. I rolled my eyes.

The Slytherin prefects led the first year Slytherins to the common room. We pass the Slytherin Dungeon to a stone wall. Draco said the password ''Pureblood" to the wall then it opened. The prefect, gestured us to go in. There were only 3 of us first year Slytherins. We went inside the common room that looked well spooky. The common room has low backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls, and dark wood cupboards.

"This is the common room where you can do homework or socialize with other Slytherins." the prefect said with an authorative tone. The first years was 2 boys and well me. A girl grabbed my arm and led me to the girl's dorm. There were 4 girls unpacking their stuff. I looked around. I could just open a Duat then summon my things but I'll do that privately.

"Well, don't you have your clothes?" the girl asked while she grabbed a suitcase underneath her bed.

"Um...I kinda lost them. But I'll manage to find them." I felt kinda intimidated by her. "Where do I sleep?" she just pointed to a bed at the corner of the room."I'm Pansy Parkinson by the way." she smiled. I sulkily went to my bed then sat by the corner of it.

"We are going to the bathroom to wash up for bed. Do you want to go with us?" a girl had a bundle of clothes in her hands said.

"Um... maybe later." Pansy and the girls left. I sat quietly waiting for everyone to clear out. I summoned the locker from the Duat and imagined a jersey bag full of clothes, personal necessities and the proper uniforms in it. After a couple of minutes of concentrating I felt something. I opened my eyes then pull it out from the Duat locker. As soon as I did that, I ran outiside to catch up with the girls who were just entering the bathroom. I took a warm shower, changed into decent clothes then combed my wet hair. After I had finished dressing up, the girls were also finished and ready to go back in the girl's dorm. I set my jersey bag on my bed. I sat on my bed reading the spell book that I got from Uncle Amos' library with a little help from a _shabti_.

"Sadie, we're going to the common room to _socialize_ and hang out. You coming?" Pansy said who surprisingly became friendly all of the sudden. I set my book down which was in Egyptian under my pillow. I followed Pansy and the other girls out to the common room.

The common room's atmosphere began to feel different. When I first came in, it was cold and creepy. But after we freshened up it became like a warm place to sit and talk. I sat with the other Slytherin girls on the couch. I was leaning back on the couch while the others were sitting straight as if they're royalty. I saw Draco with 2 pudgy boys in each side of him. He looked like as if they were his bodyguards or something. I was wearing a white Egyptian cotton shirt with jean shorts. Mostly, all of the girls in Slytherin were wearing shorts. But of course I was wearing my favorite combat boots.

"Is this what you guys call ''hanging out''? I asked a girl with black long curls and dark hazel eyes.

"Umm... Not exactly. Its kinda a meeting now, not hanging out." I nodded with an "oh" expression. Pansy lied, of course.

"Now all of you had noticed a pureblood became a Gryffindor." Draco said slowly walking around. All of the Slytherins except me nodded. I got confused for awhile.

"Who are you referring anyway?" bad move. As soon as I said that Draco gave me a cold stare.

"Carter Kane." I was getting a little bit mad at Draco this moment. "Blood traitor I assume." he continued. "Blood traitor? What are you prejudice?" I stood up and yelled at him. "I am certainly not prejudice and hold your tongue first year." I rolled my eyes. If Carter were here he wouldn't have to pick up a fight. I sat down with crossed arms and glared at him the whole time.

"Peasant." I mumbled to myself. I usually don't say that to other people unless I'm extremely mad. Draco droned on and on complaining like a complete git. Bloody hell this is taking forever.

"What are you going to do about it? So what if Carter's in Gryffindor?" I glared at him. He pulled at his wand and came at me with it pointing at my throat. The girls were gasping. I didn't mind at all. I was grinnig at him.

"I told you to shut your mouth up first year!" He shouted. I closed my eyes and concentrated to make him a lizard. I pointed at him then opened my eyes. Success! He turned into a slimy lizard.

"Ah! What did you do to him?" Pansy screamed. The two sidekicks of Draco gaped blankly at the lizard. "Change him back, Sadie!" I rolled my eyes at Pansy. "Do it yourself if your a witch." I stood up and walked silently to the girl's dorm with a smug smile.

* * *

It was morning. Pansy kept glaring at me with hate the whole time. I glared at her from head to toe then walked out of the dorm to freshen up for the classes. I met Carter to get our schedules from Professor McGonagall. She gave us a parchment. I read the classes and the time. I also checked Carter's if we had the same. "We got the same classes!" Carter smiled. I rolled up the parchment and kept it in my robe pocket. We walked into the Great Hall in opposite directions to our table. I forgot to tell Carter I turned Malfoy into a lizard. I sat at the very end of the table. Eyes were staring at me full of hate. I ignored it and ate my breakfast. I saw Malfoy in human form again angrily stabbing his eggs with his fork. Pansy was beside him trying to comfort him.

"Guess you finally turned him back to human." I commented. Pansy gave me an angry glare.

"You were lucky Blaise turned him to human or else he could've been stuck into a scaly lizard!" Pansy yelled from across the table. Apparently, the Gryffindor table were laughing and smiling. Maybe, they're not that close to Slytherin.

"Whatever Pansy." I finished my breakfast and left the table. I went out of the Great Hall until I heard shuffling footsteps. I turn around to see Carter with two boys and a girl. One has flaming red hair and a boy with black hair and round glasses.

"What do you want?" the red-head shifted nervously.

"This is Harry and Ron , my new friends from Gryffindor." Carter pointed to the boys.

"You actually turned Malfoy into a lizard?" Harry asked with eagerness in his tone.

"Yeah, he got me irked up last night." I fiddled with my wand.

"Still got your old wand? Thought you won't use it." Carter pointed at my wand. "I just learned you woudn't pass out that much when you-" _Idiot! Your blowing off your secret _I thought to myself.

"Ah, never mind Carter." Harry had a confused expression. "Anyways, what's your first class?" I asked Harry.

"Charms." I checked my schedule."We got the same." I smiled hoping to win a new friend.

* * *

We walked in to Charms class. Apparently, we had to pick partners as always, I would choose Carter, but he wanted to have a different one and chose Harry. So, I was stuck with Ron. Professor Flitwick entered the room.

"Now, for today we will practice doing a tickling charm. You will be practicing with your partner." Professor Flitwick stood there waiting for us to start saying spells.

"You first Ron." I smiled cheerfully. Ron took out his wand and pointed it at me.

"Rictusempra" he mumbled the spell. I felt a tickling sensation surging in my body. I laughed hysterically. I saw other students laughing too 'cause of the charm. I paid Ron a little payback and this time using my wand, I pointed it at his face.

"Rictusempra" I followed what he said. Instead of him laughing hard on the floor, he ended up on the wall laughing harder than anyone. Eventually, he passed out from exhaustion that made him go to the infirmary. I was beside his bed the whole time waiting to apologize. He fluttered his eyes opened. I smiled.

"I'm sorry Ron. I didn't know my wand can be that powerful." he gave me a goofy smile. "Its ok , I never had seen one of those powerful wands before." I helped him sit up on his bed. Harry and a girl with bushy brown hair came rushing in.

"Ron, are you ok?" the brunette asked I notice her eyes were full of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, Mione." I decided to be polite. "Hi! I'm Sadie Kane." I outstretched my hand expecting a hand shake. She took my hand and shook it.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said cheerfully.

"I heard you turned Malfoy into a lizard?" she added. I giggled and nodded at her.

"Guess that's a yes." she shrugged. I noticed Ron kept staring at Hermione with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm late for Potions, sorry got to go guys!" before I left Hermione grabbed my arm. "I have Potions too. Want to go there together?" I thought for awhile, I will get lost somehow.

"Yeah, sure" I agreed. "Anyways, I might get lost in the process." we both laughed at my joke. We climbed a couple of staircases. We arrived just in time. As we sat down together I noticed Malfoy giving dirty looks at Hermione.

"Well, today we are making an Armotenia." Malfoy smirked at Pansy who giggled like an air-head. Surprisingly, both Hermione and I rolled our eyes at them at the same time. We used her cauldron we surprisingly worked well. After several minutes the Armotenia potion was done. I scented the Hall Of Judgement, Anubis' domain. I shook it off.

"So, were gonna drink it or what?" I was reaching for the cauldron when Hermione yanked my hand away from the potion.

"Are you crazy? Armotenia is a **love** potion. It'll make you obssessed to someone you fancy." I blushed from embarrassment. "Sorry" my voice seemed small.

Professor Snape came over to our table and examined our potion. "Very nice and precise, Kane. Full credit for you. 15 points for Slytherin." I opened my mouth in shock. That was unfair, Hermione did half of the work.

"But Hermione helped too. She deserves a fair grade." I protested as soon as I said that Snape frowned. "Fine. 5 points for Gryffindor and 10 points for Slytherin." he walked away to another table. I saw Pansy sneering at us with that obnoxious face.

"Is he always like that?" I whispered to Hermione. "Yeah, he hates Gryffindors. Mostly, he likes Slytherins like you." she said with a small voice.

"But I'm not like Pansy and Malfoy. They're obnoxious prejudice who-" Hermione cut me off. "You don't need to say that, Sadie." Hermione kept quiet after that. I never wanted to be Slytherin in the first place.

We both went to the Great Hall for lunch. "See you later?" Hermione smiled then nodded and turned to the Gryffindor table. I walked towards the annoying Slytherin table with Snape at the right side. Unfortunately, I got stuck beside Pansy again. She kept flirting with Malfoy. By my guess, Malfoy looks a bit too annoyed. Luckily, I ate my lunch peacefully without interruptions.

After lunch I met up with Carter by the lake. He babbled about the Gryffindors being so cool and fun. I was secretly jealous of him 'cause he got a wonderful friendly house while I was stuck with prejudice dungeon.

"...And they have this small tournament in-" I cut him off.

"Please listen to me for awhile!" I waved my hands frantically at him to make him listen.

"Ok, ok just calm down, Sadie." he held his hands up. "Don't you think its dangerous to stay here longer? Anyways, we don't belong here. Bast might go bonkers if we're gone too long!" Carter shook his head.

"But Sadie! We get to study magic. Unlike the House of Life they'll probably vaporize us after 2 minutes just staying there!" Carter complained.

"Fine, only for this term, okay?" he gave me a hug.

"Thanks so much little sis!" he ran back inside the castle. I sat on a large rock by the lake. I stared at my wand. It was made of ivory and carved with such grace. I sat there lost in thought until I heard rustling noises by a bush. I walked slowly towards it with my wand ready. I searched the bush until I saw a blonde git making out with a pug face girl.

"Malfoy? Pansy?" I said with my mouth hanging open. Apparently, they looked annoyed.

"What do you want now, Sugar Cane?" I felt make cheeks getting hot with anger. No one calls me that!

"How dare you call me that, Pug Face!" I yelled."You want me to hex you for a century, Sugar Cane?" Pansy yelled back. I didn't want to get into another annoying argument so I turned her into a toad with my wand. I turned around to leave but I felt a hand grabbed my forearm abruptly.

"Kane, you better turn Pansy back or else" he gave me a very intimidating glare.

"What if I refused to?" I shot back. Malfoy took out his wand and pointed it at me. My eyes bulged out.

"Guess little sugar cane is scared?" he let out a chuckle. "Don't you dare call me that, Malfoy!" I pointed my wand at him.

"I believe you are bluffing, Kane. I know that you don't know any hexes right now." he smirked. I was caught off guard with his remark.

"I thought you're a wizard? Why don't you turn her back to a girl right now then?" this time it was me who was smirking.


	2. A Small Problem And A Friend Visits

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KANE CHRONICLES AND HARRY POTTER!**

**Carter's POV**

After my little meeting with Sadie, I strolled off to the Gryffindor common room. I found Ron and Harry playing a little game of wizard chess by the table while Hermione was sitting on the couch reading some ancient looking book. I sat beside Ron and observed their game quietly.

"Hey guys! Can't you believe Egyptians can do magic as well?" Hermione excitedly hopped towards us. I was definitely scared with her statement.

"I knew that when my family went to Egypt for the summer, remember?" Ron looked up at Hermione with a bored look. I let out a nervous sigh.

"Checkmate." I heard Harry while watching his bishop literally destroying the king. Ron frowned a bit.

"How's your sister anyway, Carter?" I shifted on my chair.

"She's fine I guess. Missing her cat back at home." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You know you can bring an owl, a cat or a toad to Hogwarts you know? "

"Didn't know about that." I stood up and went outside to stroll for awhile. I wandered around the corridors absent-mindedly looking for Sadie until I bumped into someone.

"Sorry didn't see you there. I was just looking for my sister." it was Professor McGonagall I realized her eyes were full of concern and sadness.

"Your sister is in the hospital wing. Hagrid found her by the lake passed out, I assume."

I was already running to the hospital wing before Professor McGonagall even finished. Problem was, I didn't know where to go. After a lot of stumbles in weird rooms and few changing staircases, I finally found the hospital wing. I saw Sadie laying on a bed peacefully asleep. I approached her slowly and sat on a stool right beside her. Madame Pomfrey entered the room.

"Don't need to worry she's just asleep. She'll probably wake up an hour or two." she smiled for a moment I was relieved that she wasn't that hurt.

"Who did this to her?" Madame Pomfrey shook her head.

"I don't know. Hagrid said he found her alone by the lake passed out beside her wand." she finished and left without a word.

" I immediately checked her pillow if she had her ivory tablet just in case. I felt only the mattress under the pillow. I hesitated before summoning a Duat to get the tablet. I hurriedly opened the locker thing and concentrated on the tablet. I then felt something hard and rectangular and pulled it out. I placed it under her pillow. I continued to wait for her until I heard a low moan. She fluttered her eyes open.

"Hey Carter. Passed out. Got lots to tell." she choked and tried to sit up on her bed. "What happened?" she shook her head and was about to open her mouth to talk when Malfoy barged in.

"You! What exactly was that _thing_? I demand answer right now!" his robe was hanging by his left side with his hair frizzed upwards with dark circles forming under his eyes.

"Can't sleep, Malfoy?" Sadie crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at him. He stumbled beside her bed and pointed his wand at her. I stood up from my stool in a brotherly instinct.

"Sod off, Malfoy! Get away from my sister." I balled my fists at him. He lowered his wand and staggered out of the room but before he reached the doorway, he tripped and fell face flat. Madame Pomfrey carried him to the opposite bed from Sadie's.

"I'll tell you later, Carter. I think I have an idea why Malfoy is conked out." I stared at her blankly and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

After that we went to the library to secretly talk. We managed to sit by the far end of the library.

"Now, remember our little talk by the lake?" I nodded. "Well, after that I had a little run in with Malfoy and Pansy." she continued

" Well, an old friend popped by." I tried to remember what she meant.

"Serpopards came to attack me!" I flinched on that.

"What do they want now?" I asked trying to lower my voice just in case someone might hear. She just shrugged which never helped lighten my mood.

"I hope moose never gets here." Sadie gave me a confused look. I forgot to tell her about the incident so I explained who Leroy was. She paled after that.

"We better be more careful this time." she nodded in agreement.

"Hey Carter! Hi Sadie!" I heard a shrill voice came up. Sadie and I looked up at the same time seeing Hermione with a book that might have weighted a ton.

"Uh, hey." my voice cracked a bit.

"What are you doing here?" I shot an angry look at Sadie for sounding a little bit rude to Hermione.

"Studying of course. We have a test in Potions tomorrow, remember?" she was regarding to Sadie obviously. Sadie half conciously nodded seemingly looking out the window.

"Sadie! Are you even listening to me?" Hermione sounded like a mom but I got used to that. Sadie could've shot a smart comment but she got absorbed on what was going on outside the window.

"Carter!" She looked at me with her eyes brimming with tears not sadness but full of joy.

"What?" I looked out of the window and saw Bast walking towards the castle stomping angrily and assuming her wearing another glamour to go in. Practically Sadie went rushing out of the library to meet Bast. I wanted to go with her but Hermione pulled me back.

"You have explaining to do." she pointed a finger at me. I gulped.

I was sitting by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room being evaluated by Hermione with Ron and Harry absent-mindingly staring off to space waiting for Hermione to speak.

"What are you exactly?" she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at me.

" A wizard just like you obviously." I acted nonchalant but in the inside I was panicking like crazy.

"Are you sure?" she was being difficult I sighed

"If I wasn't a wizard then why am I here?" she taught about it then sighed in defeat.

"Fine then you got a point, but I tell you there's something different about you." I smiled then nodded "Ok then whatever you say." I stood up and walked back up the stairs to the boy's dorms. She has no idea.

* * *

**Sadie's P.O.V**

I was thrilled from the sight of Bast. I met up with her by the Great Hall entrance.

"Bast!" she turned and immediately smiled at the sight of me. She tackled a big hug.

"How did you end up in this place?" she said still hugging me.

"Had no idea but I can explain." she let go and examined me.

"I've been looking all over for you good thing the Duat helped me track you down." she smiled

"Where's Carter anyways? Is he with you?" she asked looking behind me "I thought he was behind me." I faltered

"Maybe he's in his dorm right now." she nodded in agreement "Oh can you be in cat form for now?" she smiled then nodded and turned back into Muffin-form. I picked her up then stroked her back. Things turned out well for once.

I was sitting on a leather armchair in the Slytherin common room with Bast on my lap comfortably sleeping. I was absorbed in the book that I didn't notice Malfoy looking behind me looking over my shoulder.

"What language is that?" I turned and angrily came face to face with a pair of curious stormy eyes.

"It's full of small pictures." he grabbed the spellbook and tried reading it with the book being upside down.

"Its upside down, Malfoy. Give it back!" I snatched the spellbook and immediately closed it.

"Well, you should explain what that thing was that attacked _me_ this morning." I scoffed as if the serpopard wants him.

"Whatever Malfoy. You wouldn't understand anyways." I picked Bast up from my lap and set her down the floor. I hurriedly went up to the girl's dorm avoiding trouble with Malfoy again. I threw the book on the bed then threw myself on it too. I was tired from recent events and fell asleep fast.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it was short! I have writer's block right now. And tons of homework and projects, etc. Hope its ok :)**


	3. Uh Oh

**Carter's P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling refreshed and great until I remembered Hermione's little talk yesterday. I frowned at the memory while timidly walked down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room._What if she suspects me being a host of a god and an Egyptian magician? _I thought as I found Hermione scribbling with her quill on a piece of parchment. _Weird, isn't it a little bit too early in the morning to do homework? _ I tried to ignore her but she seemed to notice me.

"Good morning, Carter." she said not bothering to look up from her work.

"Uh...Yeah good morning to you too." I said my palms started to get sweaty so I wiped them against my robe. I went out the Fat Lady Portrait and was greeted by a _little_ friend. I stared down at my feet . It was Bast in Muffin form. So, I picked her up and stroked her back while she purred.

"Found me, huh?" I whispered to Bast's ear. She just gave me a _meow_ then nodded. Best return her to Sadie. I carried Bast along the way to the Slytherin dungeons but it turned out to be a dead-end. I frowned at the crumbling brick wall in front of me. Bast was pawing her way out of my arms and jumped out.

"Now what?" I stared at Bast who was busily scratching the wall. I sighed she was probably sharpening her claws instinctively.

"Well, I guess I should try knocking on it, worth the try." I knocked on the wall with my knuckles. It sounded and felt like mahogany wood instead of hard rock. I took a step back then waited for something to happen. Suddenly, the wall started to rumble and open up. There, stood an annoyed looking Malfoy in sleeping robes. His hair was sticking up in different directions and some dried drool on his chin. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"What do you want?" he rubbed his eyes first then examined me. "You are not Slytherin." he said pointing to the Gryffindor crest on my black robe. I composed myself instantly.

"I know but-" he cut me off before I could finish. " Go away! Stop disturbing us Slytherins at this early hour." he said raising his voice.

"Well, atleast tell Sadie I found her cat." I reached down to get Bast and hand her to Malfoy but Bast kept squirming and hissing at him.

"Just calm down, Muffin!" I let her go as she landed on her feet and casually went inside the Slytherin common room.

"Muffin? That name sounds childish for a cat." he snickered

"Well, Sadie named her when she was 5." I shrugged "And you got some dried drool on your chin by the way." Malfoy quickly wiped his chin with his sleeve then gave me a glare.

* * *

I went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast with Ron. I was eating scrambled eggs while Ron was devouring anything that is edible: sunny-side up eggs, bacon, pancakes with maple syrup and a whole lot more. Everything was fine actually nothing unusual until I heard a screeching noise in the Great Hall.

"Must be Pansy, only she can screech like that." Ron said while chewing bacon. Almost everyone in the Great Hall turned their heads to the entrance.

"Ahhh!" Pansy looked like she had gone in a fight with a Set monster. Her hair was ruffled up in all directions, her robes were off her shoulders and torned, her hands were full of grime and – blood?

"Yup, I'm right." he nodded and continued to eat more bacon ignoring Pansy's melodramatic entrance.

"Th-th-there's a-a-a m-monster r-rampaging thr-thro-through sch-school! She stuttered while gasping for her breath. That made Ron drop the bacon he was about to eat. His jaw dropped and his eyes were wide open in horror. Dumbledore stood up from his chair.

"And what is this monster you are speaking of, Miss Parkinson?" his voice echoed the whole hall. "I-I don't know! I've never seen this kind of creature before." her hands were trembling with fear.

"And where did you last saw this creature?" I was taken back on how he handed the situation calmly.

"Near the the shore of the lake!" Dumbledore stood there for awhile contemplating on what to do next. After a moment of contemplating he finally spoke.

"All of the professors will come with me. Prefects will escort the students back to their dorms." He hurriedly went out the Great Hall with the professors trailing behind him. Everyone in the Great Hall started to chatter with scared and nervous tones. I started to panic with sweat beads forming on my forehead. Sadie too, was sweating with a look of terror on her face. She mouthed _uh-oh_. I knew by then what she meant by _uh-oh _and that meant we are in trouble.

"Alright then, Gryffindor to the common room! All Gryffindors to the common room." Percy, the Gryffindor prefect announced loudly. All of us stood up in obedience and followed him.

**A/N: So practically this is a filler and a very short chapter. I promise you I'll make it longer the next chapter! :) **


	4. A Fight At The Lake

**A/N: Yes, I am a slow updater and I apologize for it. **

**Third Person POV**

Carter and Sadie felt like they needed to help fight this monster, assuming it would be another creature of Set. All Sadie can do was devise a plan to sneak out from the castle and go to the lake but she needed to inform Carter about this which was hard considering the fact that they were separated. She racked her brain to find a plan as the Slytherin prefects were sauntering casually leading the other Slytherins to the dungeons. Sadie was getting frustrated and had a scowl plastered to her face.

"Are you alright?" a girl with auburn hair and dark brown eyes asked Sadie. Sadie calmed and forced a smile.

"Of course I'm alright! Why would you ask?" she said in a completely sarcastic tone, though the auburn girl didn't seemed to notice.

"You were just scowling." she pointed out to Sadie with a hint of concern in her tone. Sadie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. _I should stop scowling before anyone else notices s_he thought.

"I'm Ariana Fancourt but you can call me Anna." Anna offered her hand to Sadie for a handshake. Sadie took it and shook Anna's hand with an iron grip but Anna had a much stronger grip that made her yelp.

"Sorry." Anna whispered biting her lower lip. "S'okay." Sadie massaged her hand throughout the walk to the dungeons.

* * *

Anna and Sadie settled on the leather couch of the Slytherin common room while they chatted animately making Sadie forget about the monster problem.

"By the way, how'd you know my name?" she asked stretching her arms up towards the air.

"You're kinda popular since the Malfoy incident." Anna shrugged and shifted on the couch.

"Guess I am that popular." they both grinned at each other as Sadie thought it was a logical explanation and suddenly remembered the Set monster.

"I have to go." Sadie stood up and headed towards the door but a strong hand gripped her forearm and pulled her back.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow. Sadie gulped. She couldn't just tell Anna about the Set monster; she's going to come up with some lie.

"I'm going to visit my brother." Sadie said trying to look like she was saying the truth. Anna hesitated then ungripped Sadie's forearm. She thought Anna was going to ask her more questions and pry the truth out from her. To her surprise, instead of interrogating her like a criminal, she winked and sauntered up the staircase that lead to the girl's dorm.

"Be careful not to get caught." she advised in a playful tone and disappeared inside the dorm.

* * *

Sadie almost got caught by three different professors thrice in a row. First, was Professor Snape mumbling about some monster being a coward. To her luck, Snape didn't seem to notice a completely obvious shadow that was casting on the wall.

Second, was Professor Mcgonagall. After hiding from Snape, she tiptoed out from her hiding place only to find Mcgonagall walking while reading some scroll with a frustrated expression. Sadie had almost yelped but she bit her tongue and went back to her hiding place. Mcgonagall continued to walk away leaving faint footsteps from the distance. Sadie waited until the footsteps cannot be heard from her spot and continued to tiptoe.

The third time was Professor Lockheart. Apparently, Sadie didn't need to hide much since he was hurriedly running and had a scared look on his face. She was crouching under a wooden bench barely being concealed by the dark shadows of the night but Lockheart ran passed her being too distracted from what he was running away from.

She rolled out from her hiding place and quickly paced through the corridors to get to the Gryffindor common room. She finally arrived in front of a portrait of a fat lady wearing some kind of dress from the Renaissance period.

"Password?" the lady asked. Sadie didn't know the password but instead told the lady she was looking for her brother.

"What is his name?" the lady was now fanning herself with a black fan.

"Carter Kane." Sadie replied impatiently.

* * *

You would think Carter Kane was having a lovely evening? Well, think not. Carter was having a terrible evening actually. He kept worrying about the Set monster on loose. Harry and Hermione seemed to notice Carter's frowns and furrowed eyebrows. _Maybe the professors will take care of it _he thought to himself.

"What's wrong, Carter?" Harry asked sitting beside his worried friend. Carter wondered if Sadie was worrying about the problem like him.

"It's nothing, Harry." he forced a smile and got up. Hermione was looking at Carter with a sympathetic look on her face as she closed her Ancient Runes book.

"Are you sure you're not hiding anything from us, Carter?" she stood up from the armchair she was sitting on and left the book resting on the chair.

Carter started to feel panic surging in throughout his body. His forehead started to form beads of sweat, his hands were cold and clammy, his legs felt like Jell-O and his throat felt dry like a desert.

"No I'm not! What made you think of that?" he protested which didn't help improve his situation. Fortunately, the Fat Lady announced my name saying that someone's looking for me. He let out a sigh of relief assuming Sadie would be outside the portrait at the moment.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Carter was running beside his sister with his feet thudding lightly on the floor.

"I'm not sure if they already killed the Set creature." Sadie replied whlie turning to the left corridor.

"So, you don't have a plan?" he mocked a shocked face at Sadie. "You always have a plan!" Sadie rolled her eyes at her brother as she abruptly stopped on top of the steps leading to the lake.

"Look, all we need to do is find the blasted Set monster and destroy it!" she grunted and hurriedly went down the steps as Carter followed behind.

"How sure are you that the headmaster and the professors took care of it already?" he implied to Sadie who stopped at her tracks and glared at her brother.

She grudgingly admitted that her brother might be right about it. She did almost got by a couple of professors.

"Fine, maybe you're right." she sighed and sat on a nearby rock. Carter cleared his throat.

"Can we go back now?" he asked impatiently. Sadie stood up, grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the lake.

"Whoah! Are we still going?" Sadie didn't answer as he was trying to break free from his sister's grip but eventually failed.

After several minutes, they finally arrived at the lake with a few whinings from Carter, some scolding and an argument between the two siblings.

"Well, looks fine by me." Carter turned back to face the castle but Sadie grabbed his shoulder before leaving.

"Wait!" she said. "There's something in the water." she waded in the water while looking down. Carter heaved a sigh and followed her to the water. Suddenly, he saw a figure of a snake just behind his sister.

"Sadie! Watch out!" he yelled and summoned the Duat/locker to retrieve his curved sword. Just in time, Sadie turned around to see what was behind her as she pulled out her wand.

" Petrificus Totalus!" she yelled and pointed her wand at the creature was caught in a daze but after one second it got to its senses and tried to bite Sadie with its sharp fangs. Luckily, Sadie was fast enough to jumped out of the way and began to put another curse to it. _Good thing she has fast reflexes_ Carter thought as he tried swinging his sword at the creature. He only managed to give it a couple of wounds but Sadie retried the Full Body Bind Curse at it and worked. It froze and fell flat on the water with a _splash_!

"You sure know a lot of spells." he commented as he sliced off the serpent-like creature's rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Don't you even listen to class?" she teased as she waded out of the water.

"Yes." he answered as he opened the Duat and placed his sword inside.

"That was a rhetorical question, falconboy!" Sadie shook her head with an amused expression as the Duat closed up.

"Must be some serpent." she guessed. Carter nodded in agreement.

"Can we now go back?" he complained. "Since we killed some random creature from the lake?" Sometimes Sadie wondered why her brother acted like a baby.

"Can you act your age for once?" she began to sound like she was the older sibling and not him.

"Never!" Carter replied and faked a pout. Sadie felt her lips tug a smile.

**A/N: There! I finally update! :D I promise to update sooner. Review on what you think. **


	5. An Enemy For A Sister

_Little did the Kane siblilngs know the serpent was just a test run for the goddess. The goddess smirked. She was now sure of her plan. All she needs is that Riddle boy to cooperate. _

**Sadie's POV**

Carter kept spouting information like a machine gun. I only caught a few words from him. "must be" and "goddess".

"What was it again, Carter?" I asked my know-it-all brother. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't you ever listen to me for once?" from the looks he gave me, he looked extremely annoyed.

"Well..." I trailed off.

"Rhetorical question, Sade." he smirked. _Burn _I thought to myself. Of course I can't admit defeat that easily to my brother.

"Whatever." Carter gave me a teasing smile. "I said: It must be a work from some goddess of snakes or something." he repeated.

"Yeah, I guess so." I urged him to continue as I caught a glimpse of the fat lady portrait.

"Well, I'm not so sure yet. Maybe I'll check the library tomorrow morning." Carter, the ever-reading bookworm. I mused a smile. Though, Carter seemed to have read my mind.

"For research, okay?" he defended and stormed off towards the fat lady portrait. I chuckled and went back to the dungeons.

* * *

I slowly tiptoed up the staircase that lead to the girl's dorm hoping not to wake any temperamental Slytherins, especially Malfoy. I couldn't afford him to raise suspiscion about me. Unfortunately, as I stepped on the landing of the staircase, the floorboards creaked which seemed to be much more loud in the silence. I held my breath for a second when I heard a voice from the door of the girl's dorm.

"Back so soon, Sadie?" leaning on the doorframe, was Anna in her pj's with her arms acrossed her chest. My heart nearly lept out of my chest.

"How are you still awake?" I asked slowly but casually walking inside the girl's dorm. Anna followed me inside and softly closed the door behind her.

"Maybe I was waiting for you or the fact that you can't be silent for just a minute that woke me up." she smirked and went to her bunk and laid down to sleep ending our conversation.

* * *

_The goddess had a scowl on her face whilst she was looking at the image right in front of her. Damn my sister! She has to interfere with everything! The goddess fumed and stormed off to visit her ''loving'' sister. _

**Anna's POV**

I have to find Bast fast but she seemed to be hiding in her cat form. Apparently, cats are brought to this school as pets which made it harder to look for Bast. I waited for Sadie to doze off before sneaking out to find her protector.

I slowly lifted off the sheets away from my body and tiptoed silently out of the dorm and down stairs to the Slytherin common room. There were a few cats lazily sleeping or lounging on the couches but what really caught my attention was a cat with leapard fur. It had a silver pendant as a collar which drew my attention. _Only Bast has that pendant! _I thought and quickly went over to the sleeping feline.

I slowly took the sleeping feline from the couch and cradled her in my arms. Slowly and subtly, I went out the dungeons. I gently shook her awake and called out to her softly. At first, it's eyelids slowly opened but immediately jumped out from my arms and hissed at me.

I backed away and knelt on one knee. "Bast, I must speak to you." I said softly as I showed her my amulet with a symbol of a vulture. She softened at the sight of my amulet and transformed into her human form.

"And to what I owe the pleasure of your visit, Lady Nekhabed?" she was wearing a leapard-print jumpsuit that made her looked like a mortal gymnast.

"I have heard that you are ordered to protect the Kane children?" I asked her as I crossed my arms across my chest. It felt weird being in a 12-year old form talking to Bast.

"Uh...yes, madame. Why do you ask?" I cleared my throat before speaking.

"I discovered my _beloved _ sister is up to no good...again." Bast's eyes were wide in fear.

"What is she planning to do this time?" she asked with an anxious tone.

"I am not yet sure but I know it has something to do with the Kane children." I shook my head . "I need you to do me a favor, Bast."

"Anything you wish, madame." she bowed her head slightly. "I need you to look after Carter while I look after Sadie." Bast nodded and returned to her cat form and set out to the Gryffindor common room.

I heaved a sigh and rested the back of my head on the brick wall of the dungeon. Suddenly, I heard a familiar hissing from my left and immediately knew what that meant.

"Hello, sister." it was my sister, Wadget, in her human form who had spoken while gritting her teeth. She was wearing a short snake-skin dress the ended just above the knee with brown leather sandals.

"What do you want now, Wadget?" I snapped at her directly looking to her eyes. She let out an evil laugh the one in corny mortal movies with villains giving an evil laugh to the good heroes.

"Don't you understand, sister?" "You shouldn't be here protecting some bratty children of a pharaoh." she smirked. "I serve the pharaoh in times of dire need. Even if it requires protecting his descendants." I defended. I could feel my amulet burning up against my skin. She frowned at my statement.

"You are a getting in the way of my plans, Nekhabed!" she scowled and glared at me. "Plans you say, dear sister?" I mocked a sweet tone. "Is it to help Apophis?" I asked trying to pry every information she's got.

"I cannot tell you more. If you don't want to get stuck in the deepest part of the Duat, I suggest you stay out of my way." she threatened. "You know it might trap you there for a millenia or so." she added as two boa constrictors wrapped around her body with mist fogging around us. As soon as the fog cleared, what was left from sister's _dramatic_ exit was two pairs of molted skin from the two boa constrictors. _One guess was sure, Apophis is involved. _

**A/N: This is set in The Golden Trio's 2nd year at Hogwarts and after the Red Pyramind. **


	6. Getting Everything Set Up

The red-headed first year, realizing that she is being controlled against her will by the Dark Lord of the use of a mere diary she found in her cauldron, couldn't stand to throw it away, for some stranger might find it. She couldn't bear the fact of loosing it because she likes to console all her feelings and thoughts, especially about her crush on the Boy-Who-Lived, to the diary. But little did she know, she was actually being controlled and couldn't have known since she was unconcious all the time when being under the spell. Eventually, she decided to throw the diary away in an abandoned girl's bathroom because no one could ever find it there for none goes in that facility anymore. So the diary could never control her into doing things she finds abhoring.

But upon doing the deed was an immense mistake, being oblivious on what dangers she had caused for the whole school and her crush even more. As she proudly marched off back to her dorm thinking everything was alright, the goddess of serpents made her opportunity to get the diary quickly in the girl's bathroom. The goddess smirked in triumph and readied herself to summon a useful _ally _to assist on her plans.

"Idiotic mortal! She didn't realize she's making my plans go on to action more smoothly,"the goddess exclaimed and let out an evil laugh that resembled to a loud hissing noise. She recited an Egyptian encantation as dark green hieroglyphics glowed on the cover of the diary. After a few more seconds, a boy around the age of sixteen, melted off from the backside of the diary.

"Ah...at last! We finally meet," the goddess dropped the diary on the cold, tiled floor.

"Yes, we indeed finally have met. I am Tom Riddle also known or feared as Lord Voldemort."

"I am Wadget, goddess of serpents." two constrictors circled her ankles in affection. "And I need a little favor from you, Voldemort."

"Oh!" his eyes brightened up for a milisecond but was quickly replaced by a bored expression. "And what is this _favor _you speak of?"

"Ah...I need you to show me a _special _chamber. You are possibly the only one to have discovered it's location, am I correct?" she implied. Voldemort smirked in amusement.

"Well, you are correct! But...I must know what your _oh-so _important reason is."

The goddess gave him an evil grin before telling him her plans in detail.

**Carter's POV**

I plopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. My mind was wandering with every possible and even impossible answers. A god/goddess working for Apophis was my first guess. My other guessess were just random; like evil wizards with snake talking abilities. I always did have a crazy imagination every time I was exhausted. Anyways, I tried closing my eyes for a bit and listen to the noises in the dormitory. I could hear snoring from my left and a faint purring noise from my right. What really stood out from the noise was a hissing sound from the ceiling. _Now that's weird _I thought to myself. _Maybe it's just a pipe leakage. _

"But how could there be pipes in a school like this?" I whispered out loud. Suddenly, I felt the hairs of my neck standing. I froze in place, as I felt something scaly wrapping around my right

leg.

I gulped as I lifted the covers off my body and found a constrictor wrapped on my leg. _Where did this come from? _It started to unwrap itself and started to slither its way towards me.

I shut my eyes and felt it's scaly body slither up to my neck. I slowly reached for my sword that was on my night stand. I gripped it's hilt tightly and securely but the snake already wrapped it's scaly body around my neck.

_It's trying to suffocate me! _I thought beforeI instantly grabbed hold on its head and, without hesitating, beheaded it with my _kopesh_. I quickly unwrapped it's dead body from my neck and dedcided to hide it under my bed 'till I found a place to hide it from my room mates.

"What is that dying animal smell?" I woke up from the shouts of one of my room mates. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and focused them on one of the red-headed twins. I think it was George who was shouting.

Wait! Dead animal smell? Uh-oh! That must be from the snake last night.

"Oh...It's just nothing, really," I commented and went out of my bed.

"Nothing huh? Bet you're hiding something, Kane!" he grinned and went over to my bed. He was on all fours as he peeked under my bed.

"No!" I shouted and tried to push him off. Unfortunately, he held his ground.

"Bloody hell! Why do you have a dead snake under your bed?" he stood up and brushed off some grime from his forearms. I didn't want to tell him anything but he seemed to be impressed by the dead snake and not freaking out about it.

"Uh...I'll tell you later, okay? I need to change first and head over to the Great Hall for some breakfast." I slipped on my school robes and placed my wand in my back pocket.

I haven't seen Sadie at breakfast. I tried asking Hermione but she said she hadn't seen her. I shrugged it off and thought maybe she overslept.

I sat down beside Hermione to ask her if she saw Sadie, once again. She said she did see her at Potions class but she seemed to look tired and stressed out with another Slytherin girl as her new Potions partner.

"I wonder what she's all stressed out for," Ron interrupted, wiping grease off his cheeks with the use of his robe sleeve. Hermione scrunched up her nose in disgust after which, rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"It's just the Potions essay we have."

"Can't you think about something else other than homework?" Ron took a sip from his cup. "I mean she might be stressed out for another reason. Like a boyfriend or family troubles."

Hermione scoffed at Ron's remark before standing up from the table and walked away upset while clutching her Potions book. Ron frowned and poked his eggs half-heartedly. I sighed and turned my attention to the Slytherin table and found Sadie eating her lunch. I noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes and looked exhausted. A girl with auburn hair, who sat beside her, was talking to her. She looked like she was tiring out Sadie with all her jabbering. I tried to wave at Sadie but she didn't seem to notice. Instead, she weakly stabbed her fork at the eggs while listening to the her friend.

Stares both from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables settled on my walking figure. I suddenly felt uncomfortable from all their stares. I tried my effort to ignore all of them as I stood behind my sister.

"And that Tom-" the girl stopped in mid-sentence as soon as she saw me.

"Sade?"

She turned around and gave me a relieved expression. Up close, I could see more of her beaten face. Dark circles formed under the bags of her eyes, her face seemed to become much paler than before and her eyes were light red from lack of sleep. "Carter! Finally, we need to talk to you,"she stood up along with her friend from the bench.

"This is Nekhabed-" Sadie tried to say before Ariana cut her off "-Protector of the royal Egyptian line."

* * *

After a few introductions, Sadie and Nekhabed explained the plans they had to do to save the entire world from being swallowed by Apophis or maybe Voldemort but he isn't that much trouble at the moment...yet.

**AN: Sorry for a _really _late update...**


End file.
